


promise me a place in your house of memories

by captainmoony



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmoony/pseuds/captainmoony
Summary: Grantaire knows they’re going to wake up soon but he rather have Enjolras as a friend in his dreams than nothing in reality.or the soulmate au where you meet your soulmate in dreams that nobody asked for





	promise me a place in your house of memories

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes but english is not my first language so just try to ignore them
> 
> title from house of memories - panic! at the disco

The first time Grantaire sees him he almost drowns.

Grantaire doesn’t get too much sleep and when he does, he doesn’t remember his dreams. It’s no surprise to him because in a world where you see your soulmate in dreams of course it would be him the one who didn’t see someone.

You are supposed to get them once you reach 18 but the night of his 18th birthday he only remembers a nightmare. For a while he thought it was his fault, he didn’t have a soulmate because he wasn’t worth it of one but three years later he has come to terms with it and tries not to think too much about it.

He’s familiar with the process. He remembers how Joly called him after he woke up claiming he met his soulmate and he had to find him in that moment. Usually people experience a few dreams with their soulmate to see if they are really compatible but Joly insisted he had to meet him so the next day they went to find this mysterious person and when they found him, apparently the same scene repeat it because Bossuet (Grantaire learnt later that was his name) fell and Joly helped him saying with a smile ‘am I going to save you always?’.

Now, back to Grantaire. After an exhausting day, he lied down on his bed without changing his clothes and fell asleep instantly. He wasn’t expecting anything but he finds that he’s sitting in a deck chair, the sea in front of him is calm and there’s a soft breeze.

He used to come here with his family. He remembers how his father taught him to swim near the deck and how his mother laughed when he fell from it. But that was a long time ago and his family never came back.

He has missed being here so he stands and goes to the deck and sits on the edge. He feels the soft waves of the sea and the sun on his face so he closes his eyes and just lay there for a while. He needed to relax and it doesn’t matter if it’s not real, he may as well enjoy it.

He decides to get in the water so he stands up ready to jump when someone shouts something behind him and he falls in the water, startled. He feels the water coming into his mouth and nose and thank god he knows how to swim because he doesn’t want to die dreaming. Is that even possible? Struggling he reaches the surface again and there’s someone standing in the edge of the deck, looking back at him with a worried look.

‘’What the hell dude’’ Grantaire says coughing. He still feels the water in his throat. ‘’You can’t just yell at someone!’’

The stranger looks at him but Grantaire can’t really see him since his eyes are watered. ‘’I’m so sorry. I called you but you didn’t hear me’’ the strange says quickly. ‘’Wait, let me help you’’

The stranger helps him get out the water and it’s the least he could do after trying to murder Grantaire. He sits in the deck still coughing and looking down.

‘’Do you need something?’’ the stranger asks next to him. Grantaire dismissively waves at the boy.

He breathes again and when he feels his lungs aren’t on fire he finally looks at the person and _holy shit._ He certainly wasn’t expecting this. His eyes meet piercing blue eyes, almost white, not white, ice. Where he has curly messy black hair, the stranger has shiny curly long hair that is moving with the breeze. The sun makes him look like a god and it seems he has a halo. If Grantaire didn’t drown he certainly will now.

He must have stared for too long because it’s the stranger who cuts the silence. ‘’I’m really sorry.’’ He says apathetically and _wow_ , his voice sound almost silvery.

‘’Who are you?’’ Grantaire babbles. It’s weird enough being dreaming let’s not talk of dreaming with someone. He doesn’t listen to the voice that says soulmate.

‘’I’m Enjolras’’ he says and that’s not what he was expecting. This boy – Enjolras – can’t be human. He can’t be dreaming with him. ‘’Are you sure you’re okay?’’

‘’Not really.’’ He says closing his eyes and resting his head on his knees. He accepted not having a soulmate, fate can’t just simply change that way. But Enjolras is not his soulmate. He looks at the boy who’s looking at him frowning. ‘’Look I really want to be alone now’’

‘’I told you I’m sorry for scaring you’’ Enjolras doesn’t look like his ready to leave and Grantaire groans. ‘’I know this may be weird to you but since we’re here and looks like we are –‘’

‘’Don’t say it’’ Grantaire cuts him before he can finish. ‘’Don’t say that _word._ ’’ He says it with more revulsion that he intended.

‘’I’m not happy about this either but you can be less asshole’’

‘’Me an asshole?’’ he probably is but this Enjolras has no right to tell him that. ‘’I’m not the one who almost kills someone.’’

‘’I told you I’m sorry.’’ Enjolras rolls his eyes and looks at the sea.

‘’Yeah it seems it’s the only thing you know how to say.’’ He gets up ready to leave. If he’s not going to wake up at least he’s going to be as far as he can from Enjolras.

‘’Excuse me? I’m still talking to you’’ he says offended.

Grantaire doesn’t answer and before he can do anything else he wakes up. He wakes with his heart hammering and in a pool of sweat. He looks at the clock next to his bed and it only 5 before his alarm goes off.

It’s a lost cause so he gets up and goes to shower and does _not_ think of Enjolras.

 

\---

 

Enjolras wakes up in the same way. But he does think in the boy who appeared in his dream. When he didn’t see anyone on his 18th birthday he was the happiest person ever. He didn’t want to have a soulmate, someone who was imposed in his life without a say. But he can’t help thinking about the boy and how repulsed he seemed about the soulmate thing. That’s why he doesn’t want to have someone bounded to him. He doesn’t want to force someone to be with him because some force of the destiny has decided it. But is this boy really his soulmate or just a hallucination? He has dreamed with Combeferre or Courfeyac and sometimes even Jehan, but never with a stranger.

When the alarm goes off he forces himself to get up and try to be a decent person.

‘’You look like shit’’ Courfeyrac says from the table where he is having breakfast.  He slumps on the chair next to him and Combeferre hands him a steamy cup of coffee.

‘’Thanks’’ he mutters. He takes a few large gulps before answering. ‘’I haven’t sleep well.’’ Now that’s technically a lie. Even though the little accident where he almost kills someone he felt at ease next to the stranger.

At this, Combeferre gives him a bit more of coffee and Enjolras smiles at him. That’s why they are best friends.

The rest of his day goes without problems. He gains a few complain from his professor for not paying attention but apart from that, it’s a normal day. They go to have lunch to the café next to the campus and there they reunited with two Courfeyrac friends who appear to be interest on their group.

They seem nice and it’s no surprise, Courfeyrac wouldn’t be friend with someone who isn’t.

‘’Anyway I think we can go to all meeting since the schedule doesn’t interfere with our jobs’’ Joly says pushing up his glasses. He works as an intern in the nearest hospital if Enjolras recalls well.

‘’Well, then I think it’s settled.’’ Combeferre smiles.

‘’Grantaire should be here by now.’’ Bossuet, next to him, says. He has his arm resting on the back of Joly’s chair. ‘’He’s never on time.’’

‘’Is that your roommate?’’ Courf asks. Bossuet nods taking a sip from his tea.

They keep talking for a while, getting to know each other.  Apparently Joly and Bossuet are soulmates along with Musichetta, who Enjolras learns is the bartender who assisted them. They remind him of Ferre and Courf and how after years of friendship they woke him up because they were soulmates. Needless to say, Enjolras had to leave the house for the rest of the night.

At some point, Enjolras excuses himself to leave since he has an important assignment to work. He says goodbye to his friends – and waves Musichetta still on the bar – and leaves without noticing the dark haired boy who entered the Musain after him.

 

\---

 

Next time Enjolras sees him is in the library. He has spent the whole day studying so he’s not surprise when he dreams with the library. The boy is lying down on a sofa (Why there’s a sofa in a library?) and he’s eating spaghettis. (Why there’re spaghettis in a library?)

Enjolras couldn’t be more confused but regardless, he approaches the boy.

‘’You didn’t told me your name’’ he doesn’t greet him. He tried to be nice but that didn’t work.

‘’Maybe because I don’t want to’’ he says taking a bit from his bowl. He’s reading a book and Enjolras fears for it because this boy doesn’t seem worried about it getting dirty. 

‘’You could be more cooperative, you know.’’ Enjolras says sitting in the arm chair in from of him.

‘’Why? It’s obvious that you don’t want me as your’’ he doesn’t say it. ‘’You know, that thing’’

‘’Why are you so adamant to say soulmate?’’ Enjolras doesn’t agree either with the whole thing but not acknowledge it seems absurd. It is what it is.

‘’Because I don’t want one.’’ The boy looks at him for the first time. He looks angry. ‘’It’s absurd that I have to have someone designed to me. I’m not something that needs to be whole. ‘’ he looks back at his books and Enjolras doesn’t know what to say. ‘’I don’t need a soulmate.’’ The last word is barely a whisper but it’s loud enough for Enjolras to hear.

‘’What about a friend?’’ Enjolras says hopefully.

The stranger snorts. ‘’We’re doomed to be in love, Enjolras.’’

‘’A soulmate can be a friend. Love doesn’t come only in that way.’’ He says and the boy looks back at him. And Enjolras for the first time really looks at him.

 He has dark circles under his eyes and his hair is messy but somehow looks into place. He is attractive, that’s for sure, but not in a normal way. He is attractive in a way that says he’s going to be the worst thing in Enjolras life and he can’t help to feel very attracted to him.

‘’Okay.’’ He says eventually. ‘’Just friends.’’

‘’Seems fair.’’ Enjolras smiles at him and the boy smiles shyly.  

He goes back to his book and spaghettis so Enjolras goes to pick a book for himself. He excuses himself a while longer than needed to think. What is he doing? If the boy doesn’t want to be his soulmate, he should have let him alone. But Enjolras wants to know him, even if they just met. There’s something in him that intrigues Enjolras.

After he picks his book, he goes back to the arm chair and it’s not after 10 minutes that the boy speaks again.

‘’I’m Grantaire, by the way’’ he says without looking at him. The name sound familiar but he can’t name where he has heard it before. ‘’You can call me R, though.’’

They wake up shortly after.

 

\---

 

They get into a routine two weeks later. Well, not really because every time they see each other it’s in a different place, which somehow it’s related to them. If Grantaire spends too much time in the studio, they’ll meet there; if Enjolras goes to the Musain regularly, they’ll meet there.  They would talk about themselves, trying to know each other even if they agreement to remain friends is still on.

However, Grantaire is not sure anymore if it’s a good idea. He came terms with being alone but now that fate has given him Enjolras he’s not sure what he wants anymore. Every time he thinks he doesn’t need someone, Enjolras appears and only takes a smile and he’s the same 18th year old boy who was exciting about having a soulmate.

He doesn’t realize he thinks too much about him until he’s painting him.

‘’Who’s that?’’ Feuilly asks glancing at his canvas. He should be working on his assignment not drawing Enjolras.

‘’Someone’’ Grantaire sighs taking more gold paint. He can’t start over again so he just goes with it.

‘’Do I know him? He seems familiar.’’ Feuilly is working on his own assignment next to his. He’s not sure what he’s doing but Feuilly’s art is always good.

‘’I don’t think so. I don’t even know him’’ the words slip before he can think of what he’s saying. He hopes Feuilly doesn’t understand but then we are talking about Feuilly so of course he does.

‘’Is that your soulmate?’’ Feuilly asks happily looking at him over his canvas. Grantaire closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

‘’No, well, yes.’’ He sighs and takes another brush. ‘’We are soulmates but we decided to stay friends.’’

Feuilly laughs. ‘’That never works.’’

‘’How do you know, smart ass?’’ he asks looking at him raising an eyebrow.

‘’Because Bahorel and I said the same’’ he winks and goes to his canvas.

Grantaire groans and tries to fix the mess that is his canvas, same as his life.

 

 ---

 

He ends up taking a nap. He should be doing work but he’s too tired so he goes to sleep. He doesn’t expect to see Enjolras but there he is, sitting in a swing. Grantaire takes the swing next to his.

‘’You know I was working peacefully’’ Enjolras says looking at him. ‘’But suddenly I felt very tired and then I fell asleep. So I guess our sleeping schedule are connected too’’

‘’What a curse having me as a soulmate’’ Grantaire says.

‘’Do you think I could find another one?’’ Enjolras swings back and forth. He looks like a child for once and Grantaire can’t help to smile.

‘’And missed the embarrassing stories of my life?’’

‘’You are right. I wouldn’t trade them for anything’’ Enjolras swings back until his hair is almost touching the floor. Grantaire knows they’re going to wake up soon but he rather have Enjolras as a friend in his dreams than nothing in reality.

‘’You want me to push you?’’ Grantaire asks suddenly. Enjolras stops and thinks about it for a second before nodding.

‘’How was your day?’’ Enjolras asks later, once they are sitting in the grass.

‘’Boring.’’ Grantaire picks grass and twist it between his fingers. ‘’I still have to finish that art assignment work I told you’’ _that one I turn into you,_ he thinks.

‘’I want to see it, once it’s finished.’’ Enjolras takes a rock and starts playing with it. He looks at Grantaire like there’s something worth it in him and Grantaire wants to cry.

‘’I don’t think I can take it to my dreams’’

‘’You can always show me in person.’’ Grantaire freezes.

He knew this moment would arrive; he can’t just build a friendship in dreams. But he’s not ready to see him yet, Enjolras has grown quickly into him and he can’t screw it up by meeting now.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Enjolras asks when Grantaire doesn’t reply.

He doesn’t answer instead he wakes up abruptly. He’s still in his sofa, no Enjolras in sight. He sighs and lets his head fall onto the pillow.

‘’Had a nightmare?’’Bossuet asks from the table.

‘’I met him’’ Grantaire reveals finally. He wanted to tell his friends; especially Joly and Bossuet but saying it aloud felt like it would doom it. Bossuet looks at him puzzled. ‘’My soulmate’’

The books in his hands falls. ‘’What? When? Now?’’ he says getting up ‘’we need to find him’’

 ‘’No!’’ he shouts getting up too fast. He needs a few seconds to regain the composure. ‘’I met him two weeks ago, only in dreams.’’

Frowning, Bossuet takes the seat next to him. ‘’Don’t you want to meet him?’’

‘’I don’t know’’ he plays with the hems of his sweatshirt. ‘’We agree to stay friend but I don’t know what I want anymore.’’

Bossuet places a hand on his head and starts to play with his hair. ‘’You know you can’t fight it, right? I mean it doesn’t matter if you want to be friends, you are bound to him.’’

‘’But I don’t want to jinxed it’’ Grantaire rests his head on his shoulder. ‘’We’re getting along being friend just fine.’’

‘’But you are starting to having feelings’’ Grantaire nods and Bossuet smiles softly. ‘’That’s the bound, R. He’s feeling it too even if he doesn’t say it. I think you two should met in person and figure it out before it explodes.’’

‘’When did you became an expert in love?’’

‘’Remember I had to pass through the whole thing twice.’’  Bossuet pats him in the head and gets up. ‘’Joly and I are going to the political group meeting we told you, want to come?’’

Grantaire hesitates before giving in, he really need to get Enjolras out of his head.

 

\---

 

‘‘I messed up’’ Enjolras says slumping in his chair at the Musain. Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan are already there to help him prepare the meeting.

‘’What have you done now?’’ Ferre asks putting aside his moleskin.

 ‘’I saw Grantaire again.’’ Jehan next to him lets out a shriek. ‘’ But I think I got him mad’’

‘’What did you say to him?’’ Courf asks leaning back on his chair.

‘’Nothing! He told me about his art and I said that he should show me and then he was gone’’ he lets his head flop into the table. Jehan strokes his hair, he’s still sleepy from the nap and feels his eyes closing.

‘’Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll fixed it.’’ They say softly. ‘’He’s probably scared.’’

‘’Why would he?’’ Enjolras mumbles against the wood.

‘’Well, you said he didn’t want a soulmate, maybe he’s afraid because he’s realizing he wants one.’’

Enjolras groans. ‘’ This is ridiculous! If we didn’t have soulmates this would happen’’

‘’Let’s not get into that now again.’’ Ferre says calmly. ‘’Beside soulmates or not, everyone sucks at love.’’

Enjolras tries not to think about Grantaire while they work for the meeting. Combeferre does all the writing while Courfeyrac throws random ideas and Enjolras tries to make sense of all. Jehan tries to calm them down when they get too stressed.  It doesn’t take long for people getting into the Musain, Enjolras recognizes new faces and he’s proud of what their little group is accomplishing this year.

He recognizes two of Joly and Bossuet friends’, Bahorel and Feuilly, who sit at the back and wave at him. Jehan takes their usually seat and Combeferre and Courfeyrac stands next to Enjolras, at the front of the room.

‘’Hi everyone, I’m glad to see some of you again’’ he trails off when Joly and Bossuet arrive but they’re not alone. He could recognize him anywhere. Grantaire hasn’t realized he’s there and sits between his friends. ‘’Uh, yeah, there are new people too…’’ Grantaire snaps his head at him, wide eyes. It’s different seeing him in dreams than in reality. He feels the connection stronger and Enjolras just wants to go and hug him.  Combeferre clear his throat and Enjolras comes back to reality and tries to keep up.

The meeting does not go well, it could have gone worse but every time Enjolras looked at Grantaire he lost the thread of what he has saying and Combeferre had to intervene most times than he wants to admit.

He can’t be more thankful once the meeting is over but as soon as Enjolras dismisses the group Grantaire leaves without saying anything leaving his friends probably more confused than he is.  Without thinking Enjolras goes after him and hears Jehan shouting at him something that sound like ‘go get him!’.

By the time Enjolras has left the Musain, Grantaire is a few steps ahead and he has to jog to get him.

‘’Hey’’ he says breathless. He grabs Grantaire by the arm and feels the electricity between them and Grantaire must have felt it too because he lets go. Grantaire is looking at him like he can’t believe he’s real but then he shakes his head and tries to leave. ‘’Hey!’’ Enjolras says again. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

Grantaire turns without looking. ‘’We can’t be together, Enjolras.’’ he mumbles. Enjolras feels his heart sinking. He knew that Grantaire didn’t want to be with him but he thought that maybe, just maybe with time he’ll change his mind.

‘’Why?’’ it’s barely a whisper but he needs to know. Grantaire still doesn’t look at him and suddenly he’s angry because this boy just came into his life and wants to leave without saying anything. ‘’If you’re going to leave, at least tell me why.’’ He demands.

Grantaire looks like he wants to punch him but he doesn’t care. ‘’I’m not doing this Enjolras.’’

‘’You don’t get to walk away without an explanation, Grantaire!’’

‘’Because I’m fucking terrified!’’ He yells. He looks at Enjolras like he’s the worst fucker he has ever met. ‘’Because I was okay without having a soulmate and then you came into my life so easily. I spent years thinking I didn’t deserve one and then you came and make me believe that I could have one, I’m fucking terrified because I want you too much and I’ll probably screw it up and I don’t want to lose you’’ he takes a shuddery breath and looks at Enjolras without blinking.

‘’Grantaire’’ Enjolras says as softly as he can. ‘’If you leave now, you’ll regret. We may not work but who cares? I’m willing to risk it even if we end up killing each other.’’ Enjolras takes a breath. He knows he sound desperate but he doesn’t care. He knows his friends are probably listening but Grantaire is listening and that’s all that matters. ‘’No matter what you do, what you feel won’t change. When was the last time you went for what you wanted? Grantaire, you can leave and regret it all your life or you can be here with me and we will try.’’

Grantaire doesn’t move. Enjolras doesn’t know what to do if Grantaire leaves. He never expected to have such strong feelings towards him in so little time. But Grantaire is still looking at him like he wants to kill him.

‘’I hate you so fucking much, you fucker’’ he says approaching Enjolras. Enjolras lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiles at him. Grantaire takes his face in his hands and Enjolras thinks this is better than his dreams.

‘’Are you going to kiss me or what?’’ Grantaire doesn’t need to be said it twice before his lips are on Enjolras’. They hold their bodies close, Enjolras arms wrapped completely around Grantaire’s waist and Grantaire’s fingers pressing into his cheeks. The kiss ends too soon by Enjolras’ taste and their foreheads are pressing together, neither of them believing it’s actually happening.

‘’Thanks god you didn’t kill me’’ Grantaire whispers and Enjolras laughs. They can hear their friends cheering for them but they don’t mind.

Enjolras kisses him again and he has no intention of stopping in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is garbage but it's 1am and this is mostly practice so don't be too harsh pleaseee  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainxmoony) ♡


End file.
